Don't Cry For Me
by WIR.SPN.TROYLER
Summary: A REAL LIFE SCENARIO. Felix and Calhoun have 2 children, but what happens is not what any parent wants to go threw. This is a story about what happens when people drink and drive. Please don't do it! WARNING: Crying may occur! I hope you all like it! I don't own The Wreck-it Ralph characters used in this. I do own their children though. ENJOY! Please review too!


**You will all know the moral of this story after you are done reading it. I really hope you all like it. Because I am strongly against this! I am actually participating in a skit and day of silence for this topic. I really hope you all like it. WARNING I CRIED WHILE WRITING IT SO YOU MAY CRY WHILE READING IT!**

Felix and Tamora are sitting on their living room couch. Felix was eyeing the same crossword puzzle he has been trying to do for the last hour or so. While Tamora sat there and read a nice romantic comedy book (her secret type of book she loved(. They sat there waitng for their daughter to come back from a party. She was the designated driver tonight which eased felix just a tad bit more. But he knew that the rule of the road was after midnight, be careful. His father and mother told him that rule many times when he was of driving age.

He glanced at the clock. It was officially late for her to be out, and he starred to shake and get a little antsy while he sat.

"Felix calm down she will be fine. I already told her to call if anything bad happened." Gestured Tamora to her cell phone which lay next to her thigh on the couch.

"I know sweet heart.. It's just... just... me. You know I get nervous when Carissa is out late." Felix stuttered.

"I know but what if it were Travis? Still be nervous?" Asked Tamora

"YES! He's worse! He might be 16 but he is younger then her by 2 years. I can't even fathom it Tammy." Shook Felix.

"Alright short stack its almost 2 in the morning. It's time for us to hit the army sack." Tamora said while getting up and patting Felix's head.

"Tammy I am only 2 inches shorter then you." He said with a straight face.

"Still short though. Now come on. She will be here when we wake up." She walked up the stairs. Felix put down the newspaper glaring at it slightly. He glance at the door and took a big huff. He proceed to glance back as he walked up each step hoping there was a sign of his sweet pea being home but she wasn't. He took one last look before he turned and proceeded into the bedroom of his son. He looked over him and then kissed him on the head before exiting and closing the door behind him. Sure Travis wasn't a little kid anymore and hated when his dad kissed him like that, but Felix always did it secretly.

He opened the door and had already found Tamora in the bed facing him. She was curled up around her covers and had her arm slung across the empty stop were he usually occupies. He stripped down to just his boxers and socks. He hated not wearing socks to bed. It just felt weird, and Tamora didn't mind until she wanted something other then sleep that night. He hopped up into the bed and was instantaneously grabbed in a cuddly hug by Tamora.

"I love you Felix."

"I love you too Tammy."

**3 hours later **

Tamora's eyes shot open and she catapulted her body up. Sweat dripped down her face. She looked over at Felix's who was surprisingly still asleep undisturbed by her actions. She looked around for awhile and felt Felix's arm then stomach and every other place she could think of to make sure he was indeed there and had not died in the war dream she had just awoke from.

She heard a knock from the front door. She got up assuming it was Carissa and she forgot her house key again. She shook Felix a little to wake him up.

"Hmm. Yes Tammy?" Felix slurred from his sleepy state.

"I think your daughter just got home." Felix was alert now looking at the clock on his nightstand and giving a sour look at the time. "Wanna go with me to meet her at the door?"

"Of course we need to give her a hard time and tell her 5 o'clock is not an okay time to be coming home." Felix said a slight angry in his voice. Tamora chuckled silently and threw the covers over as did Felix. They got up and walked down the stairs. Tamora faster then Felix since he was caught again from sleeping only 3 hours.

Tamora opened the door was was taken back by a policeman standing in the door way of her house. Felix getting there was also taken back but quickly pushed his tiredness away and was now more then ever concerned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It may I come in please." The police officer asked with a sad look in his eye.

"O-Of course come in." Felix said opening the door more as his wife gestured the man to sit in the lazy boy, but he insisted on standing.

"I am afraid I have some bad news for you folks. I am so sorry. Your daughter, she was driving home I presume, when a drunk driver hit her." He looked at them eyes having a layer of tears in them.

Tamora was now holding Felix hand gripping it to now end tears running down her face. She didn't make a noise, she didn't shutter. Felix was the same except he took deeper breaths to clam himself down. He needed to hear the rest of the news before anything happened. Plus he would want to be alone and cry in peace on in front of a policeman.

"She was.. she was killed after 10 minutes, from blood loss. The paramedics couldn't get to her in time, she was dead when they got on the scene. They took test of her and the driver. She never drank but he did. We are assuming they knew each other but we are not sure. He was crying so hard and was cradling her head. I am so sorry. I-I am sorry." He took one last look at them before he turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Tamora broke down then and there screaming and crying. Felix was to shocked all he had were streams pouring from his eyes. He gripped a pillow and then got up and kissed Tamora on the head and walked up to the bedroom of Travis. Leaving his wife crying in a pillow on the couch.

Tamora felt a buzz underneath her. It was her phone, she forgot to grab it before she left to bed. She had a missed call and a voice mail. Both from her daughter. She unlocked her phone and dialed her code in to her the message. She needed to hear her daughter's voice. Then it came on.

"I went to that party mom, and I remember what you said. You told me not to drink. so I drank soda instead. I really felt proud inside the way you said I would. I didn't drink and drive mom, even though my friends said I should. I know I did the right thing and I know you were always right. Now the party finally ended and i got into my car. I just knew I would get home in one piece, because of the way you raised me mom, so responsible and sweet. I started to drive away but as I pulled out on the road, the-the other car didn't see me, and hit me like a load. As I lie here on the pavement mom, the other person is drunk and now I am the one who will have to pay. I'm lying here dying right now. Mom, I really wish you would get here soon." Her daughter couched a little which made Tamora cringe.

"How could this happen to me mom? It's like my life just burst like a balloon... There is blood all around me and most of it is mine." She stopped as she was listening but wasn't because she was the only one there.

"I just wanted to tell you mom, I swear I didn't drink. It was the other people, the other people didn't think. they didn't know where they were going. They were probably at the same party as I, the only difference is mom. They drank, and now I am the one to die." She took another deep breath, reassuring Tamora that she was still alive. Even though this was two hours ago and she was not really alive.

"Why do people drink mom? It can seriously ruin your whole life." She stopped and sucked in a painful breath.

"I am feeling sharp pains now, pain just like a knife. The person who killed me is walking mom! And I don't think its fair. I am lying here dying and all he has is a cut on his forehead. All he can do is stare at me from were he stands." She took another deep breath.

"Tell Travis not to cry mom. And tell daddy to be brave, but when I die mom, put daddy's girl on my grave." That made Tamora laugh only for a short time. Carissa was defiantly a daddy's girl but she knew her mom could handle this voice mail better then Felix.

"Someone should have told them, not to drink and drive. If only someone had told them and taken the time, I might still be alive later mom."

Carissa's breath was short and painful this time. Tamora could tell which worried her because she knew the voice mail would be over soon. "My breaths are getting shorter mom. I am becoming really scared. Please. Please don't cry for me mom, because when I needed you, you were always there, by my side and helping me."

Her final breath was short and wheezy. She could tell that this last word or sentence was the last. It scared Tamora to no end. "I just have one question mom, before I say good bye. I didn't ever drink mom. So why am I the one to die?" The sound that happened next petrified her, petrified her to her very core, her soul, her heart. Carissa started to ball her eyes out. She was so calm until then. In that moment it sank in, her daughter was about to die. She knew and so did her daughter. "I wish you could hold me right now mom. And look me in the eye. So i could say these finals words to you." she breathed not enough to make and impact but she tried to hold on and she did.

"Mom, I love you. And goodbye."

The voice mail was cut off. That was all Tamora had left of her daughter. Of her saying mom. Asking her questions, talking to her, telling her she loved her. She was gone forever. Tamora cried harder then she thought was humanly possible. "I love you too my baby girl." She balled up on the couch and played the voice mail again.

**Author's note: Flame, review, ignore the review box is at your disposal. But I hope you all know the moral of the story. Please do not drink and drive! You could save people's lives. I love you all! And I am sorry if I made you cry.**


End file.
